AHHHH ZOMBIES!
by Cool DxD Dude
Summary: No summary for now. A Highschool of the Dead fanfiction, but with all my own oc's. No flames and review if liked. Its pretty short, so i'll make it longer as time goes on. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**I guess this could be called my first official fanfiction. It's a** ** _Highschool of the Dead_** **fanfiction, but with my OC's taking the character's spots. If you don't like the concept, don't read it, and if you do, make sure to review. If you see any spelling mistakes, make sure to review about them. I am still in school, so I can't just look over the entire story and get all the mistakes out or write pretty big chapters. They could become bigger once breaks roll in, but no guarantees. Also, no flames. Now, lets get on to the story!**

"...": Talking

Thinking

\--Line Break--

"Hey Zach" said James as he lightly jogged over to Zach, both getting ready to walk to school together.

Now, James was a boy that was pretty tall for an eighth grader, standing at 6 foot 5. He had golden hair with dyed red tips and a spiked look to it. He was also wearing the traditional Monstrew Academy school uniform with a yellow t-shirt under it.

"Sup James" said Zach, nonchalantly waving towards him.

Zach was the same height as James and he had red hair with dyed golden tips and blue tips at the bottom of the red. He was also wearing the Monstrew Academy school uniform but with a red t-shirt underneath. Both Zach and James were delinquents. You know, skipping school, sleeping in class, getting bad grades, and a whole bunch of fights. The whole package. They also both developed a bad obsession with pizza.

"So, what are we going to do today. Skip school, start a fight, buy pizza and eat it in class?" asked James.

"I don't know. I think I going to sleep under my tree for 1st and 2nd period classes" answered a tired and really bored looking Zach.

"Okay, well, i'll see you in the principal's office in like 1 or 2 hours." yelled Jake as he ran out the school gates to the nearest Pizza Hut. So off went Zach to his tree in the courtyard. He determined that after he woke up from his probably 1 hour 30 minute nap, that he would be able to make it to Pizza Hut and back to the school with just enough time to make it to 3rd period. Once he finished figuring all that out, he laid under his tree and closed his eyes and almost fell asleep. Emphasis on almost. That was because of one of his other friends, a girl named Hannah, who was also the most cocky smart person you will ever meet.

She was also on the short side, only standing at 5 foot 5. She had brown hair with the Monstrew Academy school uniform and a cute little pink bow she decided to put on her hair. She was also obsessed with the color pink.

"Why are you over here and not in class with the rest of the students!" yelled Hannah into Zach's ear.

If it weren't for the fact that she was his friend, he was sure that she would've already gotten a black eye and bruised stomach. But when it came to his friends, he was always forgiving.

"Ugh, don't you see me trying to some must needed rest here?" yelled Zach, who was just a little annoyed, because of the simple fact that this girl decided to yell in his ear.

And even though he is very forgiving when it came to his friends, he still had a tipping point. So, he decided to give Hannah a taste of her own medicine. While she was too busy trying to come up with something to say and miserably failing, he brought his mouth as close to her ear as possible.

"And why are you not in class either? Being the best student you could be and all that jazz!"

Once he yelled that she stumbled, tripped, fell, and got really mad. She then stormed off towards her classroom muttering multiple words, including stupid, Zach, and couple of curses. Zach then headed back to his tree, closed his eyes and again, almost fell asleep. He opened his eyes again, looking pissed and ready to beat someone up. He heard some groaning and moaning, and thought it was just a typical fight.

So he walked over to the school gates where he heard it and was not so pleasantly surprised. It turned out it wasn't some fight going on, but a weird looking guy trying to get into the school. What made it even weirder was the fact that he was trying to get in by banging on the gates. A group of teachers came over and started yelling at the stranger, trying to get him away from the gates without actually using force. At that moment James walked up to him with a pizza box in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

"Whats going on?" asked James before something so horrific happened that it got permanently etched into their brains.

The stranger broke the gate, took the gym teacher's arm, and bit a huge chunk out of it. The teacher then screamed and then fell back. Zach just stood there with his eyes wide, mouth closed, shuttering in shock. He had his fists closed tightly while James just had the pizza box and pizza still in his hands and his mouth opened as wide as cereal bowl and eyes as wide as flying saucers.

And then something so weird and unpredictable happened that explaining it would be like explaining how the universe came to be to a child that was going through the questioning phase of their life. The supposedly dead gym teacher just rose up and then *chomp* and the most sickening scream insured, which was caused once the gym teacher had been bitten by one of the female teachers. And while all this happened, Jake and Zach both just kept thinking: "We need to get our friends out of here".

So they both turned to each other and studied each other's behavior, and when they both saw they were staring at each other, it was evident that they both were thinking the same thing, so without any words, they just nodded and ran together towards their friend's classroom. Once they got to the classroom, they both kicked open the door and basically dragged Alexis (Alexis is basically an exact copy of Hannah but with ginger hair and is about 5'7. She is also very enthusiastic about everything and really likes the color blue) and Hannah out into the hallway and told them what happened.

"And why should believe you?." whisper-yelled Hannah after hearing what she exclaimed as a "attention-seeking science fantasy with no specific evidence at all".

"Why would I want to explain myself to a stuck-up brat with no emotional tact at all. And yeah, I can use fancy words too!".

That's when the intercom turned on, but instead of the usual morning announcements, there was a disturbing message.

"All students do not panic, I repeat do not panic. You shall evacuate the school with a calm and collected demeanor and you sha- wait, stop, DON'T COME NEAR ME, STAY AWAY, AHHH- *Gurgle* *Gurble* *Chomp* *Chew*".

The intercom immediately cut off and the school was subjected to silence. It was then that a pen drop was heard and the whole school went into chaos.

"Zombies! We're fighting zombies! This is actually pretty funny since I had a Walking Dead dream last night. This is going to be so cool!" exclaimed Jake while watching the students run towards the doors, which in Zach's opinion was a pretty dumb idea.

"So you were right, well, let's start getting out of this school". Said Hannah in a voice that gave everyone a guess to how much sanity she still had while looking out at the students still running and getting bitten by zombies.

"Yeah, let's go get those zombies. It'll be like a field trip but with life threatening circumstances and gruesome action for the whole time we do this" exclaimed Alexis in such a giddy voice that it sounds like she overdosed on sugar.

So, the group goes to the sports clubs' room. They then start looking for different weapons. Zach finds a wooden baseball bat and gives it to Jake while Hannah gets a broken broom that was stuck in the closet and Alexis gets a golf club and Zach gets a metal baseball bat that was conveniently inside the closet. Both boys start running up two zombies and hitting them while Alexis slams the broken wooden side of the broom on an unsuspecting zombie's head. Jake then runs after a zombie that was at Zach's back and crushes his skull while Zach gets rid of a couple of zombies in front of him.


	2. AN

Hey guys, sorry for not uploading new chapters. I had a plan for this story, but I am still in school, which gets in the way, and i've just been putting it off. Plus, I just thought that people wouldn't really like or appreciate my stories, and that it would be best to just stop writing. But while looking back at my stories, I saw that I got a review for this one. I clicked on that one review, and it completely made my day. I thought it would just be someone calling my story trash, but instead, it was someone who was expressing how much they enjoyed my story, and that made me want to write this A/N. So, i'm gonna continue this story, because knowing that atleast one person enjoys what I put out is enough for me.


End file.
